Promesas eternas de amor
by Yume29
Summary: Ellos pensaban que la felicidad por fin había llegado a su vida, pero tanta belleza y tanta alegría, no vendrían tan fácil
1. Capítulo 1. Un alma que llora

No sabía ni siquiera que había pasado con ella, no recordaba ni como había llegado allí, su corazón le decía que no había sido por algo bueno, aquel lugar era tan blanco como deprimente, todo lo que en el había le provocaban ganas de uir.

Suavemente intentó incorporarse en aquella triste cama de hospital ¿cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí? Y ¿Como habia llegado ella hasta ese lugar?

Los doctores comenzaron a aparecer, la intentaban tocar pero como fuerte fiera esta se defendía, las enfermeras intentaban ayudarla, para que los doctores la revisaran y validaran su buena salud, pero aquella chica de ojos aqua, se negaba en ser atendida.

Cómo pudo salió de su cama y sin reparar en el catéter pegado a su mano, corrió, provocando que este saliera de la aguja que provocaba el ingreso del suero a su cuerpo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta los ascensores de aquel lugar, se sentía débil, mareada, pero no deseaba estar allí, una vez el ascensor se abrió, se dispuso a saltar dentro de el, pero in hombre la detuvo de inmediato, su espesa cabellera rubia la confundió y el olor a su propia sangre, sin contar la perdida de la misma, hizo que se desmayara y cayera en los brazos de aquel alto y fuerte hombre.

Despertó nuevamente en aquella habitación de tan detestable lugar para ella, sabía que había intentado salir de allí y no lo había conseguido, pero, cómo había llegado allí, porqué estaban allí. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, no sabía porqué estaba allí, de algo estaba segura, ella odiaba los hospitales...

Porqué intentaste irte? Aún necesitas descansar, porque hiciste eso, contéstame Relena!!!

¿Relena?

Milliardo, por favor, no le grites, ella aún está aturdida por todo lo que pasó, calmate, perdió mucha sangre en la carrera y esta confundida, ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

Una mujer de cabellera corta y de morados reflejos intentaba tocarla nuevamente pero la de ojos azules, retrocedía en la camilla, buscando pegarse mas a la pared de aquel lugar.

Qui...en eres... que hago aquí, porqué me trajeron, quiero irme de aquí, que pasó conmigo...

Ante la mirada de asombro de aquellos que se encontraban en la habitación, la chica comenzó a llorara y a anudarse en la camilla.

Relena, calmate, nuevamente el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la veía y este intentaba acariciar su rostro, con un rápido movimiento ella retiró su mano de su espacio vital.

Quienes son ustedes, necesito saber que hago aquí, por favor...

Relena, por favor calmate...

NO ME VOY A CALMAR, NO ME QUIERO CALMAR Y DEJEN DE LLAMARME RELENA, QUIÉN RAYOS ES RELENA...

Ambos jovenes se vieron con mucho asombro y la chica nuevamente demandó respuestas.

¿Quién es RELENA y PORQUÉ ME LLAMAN ASÍ?

Tú...

Tú eres Relena Peacecraft.

Y yo soy Milliardo Peacecraft, tu hermano.

Sintió cómo todo daba vueltas, su cabeza le dolía, era cierto, ese era su nombre, era que le decían?

Todo se volvió negro para ella, nuevamente se desmayó.

Te ves hermosa...

Mi pequeña hermanita ya es toda una hermosa y angelical damita.

En una habitación decorada con hermosas flores y paredes de tenues rosas, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos agua marina, frente a ella una pareja muy amorosa, ella era una encantadora dama de no mas de 25 y junto a ella un joven hombre, de cabellera larga y de color rubio.

Te vez encantadora, seras el centro de atención en el baile, todos querran bailar contigo.

Oye... nadie se acercara a mi hermana...

Milliardo, no seas celoso, ella tiene derecho de ser feliz, tal cómo tu y yo lo somos.

La joven sonreía al ver a la pareja, admiraba nuevamente su reflejo en aquel espejo, si vestido de color champagne destaca armoniosamente su figura y su cabello rubio, tan largo como el de su madre... era hermosa, era ella, era...

Relena... Cómo te sientes?

La mujer de cabellos cortos la observaba detenidamente desde la altura de su silla, la joven se veía mas calmada de lo que anteriormente se encontraba.

¿Quien eres tu y quien soy yo?

¿Realmente no me recuerdas?

Suavemente la joven sacudió su cabeza en señal de negativa, lo que entristecio la vista y el rostro de aquella afable mujer.

Relena, mi nombre es Lucrecia Noin de Peacecraft, soy tu cuñada y quien estaba conmigo hace unos minutos, es Milliardo, tu hermano mayor.

La joven estaba conmocionada, no recordaba nada de lo que aquella dulce mujer le decía, acaso todo aquello era cierto?

El hombre de cabellos rubios aparecía nuevamente, en esta ocasión acompañado de un doctor y una enfermera, la joven solo observaba a los presentes, pasando de un rostro a otro u sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho, ¿Porqué no recordaba a aquella pareja que decía ser alguien en su vida? Sentía que no mentian, pero tenía miedo de confiarse.

Señorita Relena, puedo acercarme a usted?

La joven asintió y se sentó en la cama, el doctor rápidamente procedió a revisar a la joven, a tomar su presión arterial y a verificar su estado de conciencia.

¿Sabe usted cual es su nombre?

La joven negó con la cabeza y rápidamente pudo ver el rostro de dolor en los presentes.

¿Sabe usted quienes son ellos? Nuevamente ella negó.

¿Recuerda usted lo que ocurrió? O la razón por la que usted está aquí?

Nuevamente la negativa se presentó.

Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo, señores piscraf, me permiten un momento por favor?

La enfermera terminó de verificar el estado de la joven y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama, la dejó cómoda y le sonrió antes de retirarse de aquél lugar.

La joven estaba desorientada, realmente estaba perdida en otro mundo, no sabía cómo había ocurrido todo y porqué no recordaba nada, su mente era un remolino de emociones y temores en ese momento, aquella joven pareja decía ser su família, pero cómo podrian ser ellos, donde estan sus padres y cómo habia llegado al hospital; cada vez que pensaba en todo, su cabeza dolía a cada momento y se sentía mareada, mas cansada, hasta llegar a caer en un sueño profundo.

Unos hermosos ojos azul Rey, de quien eran, a quien pertenecían, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, quien era el dueño de aquella voz...

Le llamaba, le rogaba que despertara... quien era...

Relena... RELENA, despierta, no te vayas...

Volví con una nueva historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Relena y Heero.

Espero que les guste mucho. No dejen de escribirme sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	2. Capítulo 2 Mi reflejo

Relena despertaba en aquel lugar, llevaba allí ya una semana, aún no se acostumbraba a muchas cosas, empezando por su nombre y a muchas cosas que a su alrededor pasaban, había comenzado a tomarle cariño a las personas que la visitaban, en especial a la pareja que decía ser su família.

Habían muchas cosas que procesar, cómo por ejemplo comprender que era una princesa, no recordaba nada, ni si quiera su niñez, su hermano mayor le contaba su vida, cómo y donde nació y sobre todo como fue a parar con una familia adoptiva que la crió como una dama. Era extraño para ella analizar todo aquello. Si familia eran reyes de un país llamado Zank y su padre era el principal promotor de la paz entre la tierra y las colonias, pero una organización se había encargado de destruirla y ella solo había sobrevivido gracias a que un ministro la había sacado del país y ocultado bajo su apellido.

Todo parece una mentira...

¿Que es lo que te parece mentira princesa?

Hola... mmmm...

Dúo.

Un joven de larga cabellera, retenida en una trenza y de mirada violeta la visitaba, no parecía alguien malo y siempre la hacía reir, aveces llegaba con una joven de cabellera corta y tenues tonos violetas, era muy bella y también alegre, su cuñada le había comentado que eran sus amigos y ellos eran parejas.

Según el doctor, pronto la darían de alta y podría regresar al palacio, donde vivía con su família. Era difícil decir eso, família? De verdad eran su família? Ella no estaba segura, pero ya estaba tomandoles mucho aprecio.

En algunas ocasiones llegaban otras personas a visitarla, un joven rubio y su novia, eran muy amables ambos, Dorotty y Cuatre, tambien llegaba una artista de circo de nombre Catherine y su hermano Trowa, el era muy callado pero ella era una gran persona, siempre que la visitaba le llevaba dulces y a ella le encantaba, no podrian ser malas personas, su corazón lo dictaba; pero, ¿cómo entonces ella había llegado hasta allí, cómo había perdido la memoria? Tenía ligeros recuerdos de aquellas personas, no sabía si era fantasía o si realmente estaba recordando. El doctor decia que poco a poco iría recuperando sus recuerdos y que en algunos casos estos serían en pequeñas imagenes o hasta sueños.

Los días en aquel hospital se hacian eternos para ella de no ser por la visita de aquellas alegres personas que la hacian sonreir.

Por fin aquel día en que regresaría a su casa, o por lo menos así le decian; estaría cómoda y sus recuerdos podrian regresar mas rápido, por lo menos eso pensaba.

¿Estás lista ya?

Lucrecia entraba a la habitación en compañía de una enfermera y detras de ellas un apuesto joven, de castaña cabellera y ojos azules, de mirada penetrante y de fuerte cuerpo.

Si, ya estoy lista para irme de este lugar.

La enfermera terminó de levantar las cosas de la joven y entregó una pequeña bolsa con algunas vitaminas para la joven, en vista de el tiempo que permaneció en aquel lugar necesitaría algo que la ayudara a recuperarse por completo.

Lucrecia tomó las pocas cosas de Relena y la alentó a salir, el joven caminaba a su lado, pero en ningún momento habló con ella, solo se limitaba a acompañarla. Para la princesa, la presencia de aquel fuerte joven le causaba una infinita curiosidad, al parecer su hermano confiaba en el, al haberlo enviado con su esposa, debía de ser de su entera confianza, es probable que ella lo conociera, pero no recordaba de donde; tratar de hacer memoria la estaba mareando, le molestaba no recordar, tenía miedo de no volver a recordar a todas las personas que una vez la cuidarlo, se sentia peor a cada momento, pero sabía que si se daban cuenta, la obligarían a regresar a aquella habitación y no lo deseaba.

Llegaron al auto donde viajaría tranquila, el joven abrió la puerta para ella y rápidamente entró a este, su cuñada la siguió y el se quedó fuera, esperando algo. Sintió que el automóvil arrancó y pudo ver como se alejaban del joven, algo en su corazón dolió, mas no entendía el porqué, quien era aquel chico de mirada azul, porque le dolía tanto la distancia. A su cabeza llegaba aquel recuerdo, una espesa niebla cubría todo, solo podía escuchar su voz y ver aquella hermosa mirada azul rey.

Relena... por favor, resiste... no te vayas, no me dejes...


End file.
